


Between Friends

by Gothabilly13



Category: CW Network RPF, Criminal Minds RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Asshole!Tom, Compulsion, Dubious Consent, Emo!Mike, Empathic beings, Explicit Language, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a great bond, they gather together whenever they can and help each with and in anything they need. Chris meets a woman when he is down as far as he can go, she changes his life. He brings her into the group, but will she fit in or blow it all apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking GREAT liberties with reality, time frames, actual goings on, how much free time they have, relationships, sexual orientation, history, how long so and so was on such and such and anything else I want to in order to make my own world.  
> There will be darkness, there will be angst, there will be graphic sex of many kinds, SLASH AND HET just so you know.  
> If you can't take Dark Manipulative Asshole!Tom then click back now, cuz he will be coming.  
> There will be fights and aggression, there will be romance and hurt feelings, there will be drama and comedy. There will be meddling Greek Gods and unfair choices.  
> The story will center around the Js and my OFC, this first chap is setting the playing field  
> This is going to be a lot.  
> Let me know if this interests you at all. Let me know if I should go on or scrap it now.  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all me.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is in no way Real. This never happened and I make ZERO money. All done for fun and smiles and gasps.

The piece of land was once a small exclusive resort for DC types and the Virginia Equestrian class. Back in the 60's that is. It had gone out of fashion in the 80's and by the time it went up for auction no one could recall what color the big house had been. 

When Steve bought it, more like stole it, it was looking a lot less for wear. Paint flaked away, plumbing was way out of date, floors needing replacing, every window had been busted by kids and the barn needed a complete overhaul. But the land was the treasure of the sale. 

85 acres of rolling forest and meadows including a small lake. Unspoiled beauty of nature and it was all his.

The main part of the property had a big farmhouse, she had been a lovely Victorian lady in her day. It also had barn and a series of small cottages. The wealthy clients used to rent them for weeks at a time, little kitchens and bedrooms to spend their leisure time in. They ranged from one bedroom to four. All perfect little getaways for the privileged upper class of the atomic era.

There were trails for hiking, and bird watching. The lake had a boathouse and a dock. There was an decrepit swing rope that swung out over the water. Everything needed some help, a little attention and it was good again.

It took some time, money and a lot of TLC to get the place looking pretty again. He saw it as a labor of love, and he had no end of help fixing the place up.

He started with the farmhouse. Refurbishing where he could, updating what he needed and turning one of the three big bedrooms into an indulgent home studio. It had all the digital sound boards, kick ass monitors and even a little glassed booth for vocal tracks. He painted her white with black shutters. She had dignity again.

Once the house was looking good, he turned to the cottages. They all needed to be scraped and woodwork replaced. One was just too far gone and had to be torn down. In it's place Steve put a wide patio with an old fashion style brick grill and an honest to goodness fire pit.  
Through it all, his closest friends helped him, with little complaint and lots of laughs.

His friends, a tight knit group of young men all working in the biz. Chris called them The Tribe. It was kinda what they were. They would meet up any time there were more than two of them in a city. They had serious gatherings twice a year, three times if schedules permitted.

Funny how it had started out only four of them back in the day.

Steve, Chris, Dave and Jensen. Back when Dave and Chris were on Angel and Jenny was the baby of the group. They went on fishing trips, rented cabins in Aspen, drove to Mexico. Anything that got them out of their everyday and into trouble with each other. 

It was never a planned out group. They just clicked. It worked and they were the friends you could go to when you really needed some help.

Then Jen got that part on Smallville and suddenly they had Mike and Tom. What an addition. Mike ensured just about every gathering was loud, while Tom made sure Mike didn't get them arrested. They fit in just fine. But Dave seemed to have less time than before and was only around now and then.

When Jen left Smallville and landed Supernatural their ranks seemed to swell. Funny how Jen was the catalyst to their expansion, he was really the most low key of them, even more so than Tom.

With Supernatural they got Jared, of course, and through him were inflicted with Chad. Chad and Mike were an explosive combo when mixed with vodka, they found out once when gathering in Cancun. Never again was their vow.

Eventually Misha joined them. He was an easy addition and always brought really good weed. Steve and Chris would pull out the guitars and make Jenny sing once Misha got them all stoned. This was good.

When Chris started Leverage, Aldis was a no brainer. He knew the J's, what the others had come to call Jared and Jensen just to make things easier. He was funny and helpful. Aldis was now the youngest of them so he got the brunt of the teasing. He took it well, always smiling and flipping them off before offering to buy the next round.

Justin was known to join in now and then, though Dave was less and less available since working on Bones.

Steve came to think of Justin, Aldis, Dave and Chad as the satellite members, those who couldn't always make a gathering, and were often only around for a meet up. 

And then last year they had two new additions, Shemar and Matt. They were a blast and really fit in with the core members. Shemar was snarky and handy with a hammer. Matt was quick witted and never tired of their banter while drinking. 

The summer gathering was in a week, Steve was getting the place ready. Since he bought it and fixed it up, they came to him for gatherings. Everyone loved the land and it gave the the privacy they really wanted.

The cottage by the barn was Mike and Tom's, no end of barn jokes were leveled at Tom for this. It was a two bedroom brick cottage, looked like something the three little pigs would build. They loved it. And so what if no one was fooled? They never used the second bedroom for anything other than dressing.

The craftsman style bungalow closest to the lake was the J's cottage. Two bedrooms, which they did use separately, and a stunning view of the water. They helped keep the little house in perfect condition.

The three bedroom mini colonial was where Misha, Chad and Aldis crashed when they were around, they were all planning to be there this time. Steve had called in his cleaning service to air it all out since it had been over a year since any of them had been out.

Chris stayed in the big house with Steve, his room always there year round. Chris was more like his roaming roommate than a guest.

There were five other little cottages on the property, one had four bedrooms and was close to the big house. Steve kept this one ready for any floaters and family. The rest of the cottages were one bedrooms and often went unused.

Shemar and Matt had picked one when they were down in the winter. It was the little Georgian style and suited them fine. They were beyond cute together.

Chris had called two days before and said he was gonna come out early because they needed to have a chat and to get the one bedroom cottage they called the Witch's house ready for a guest. It was a tiny Gingerbread Victorian tucked into the edge of the hiking trail. It really did look like a story book witch's house.

Chris had a new friend he wanted to join The Tribe.

It was the fact that his best friend seemed nervous about it that had Steve wondering who this person was and why Chris, of all people, would be worried.

Chris had scared the crap out of them all a few months back. Bad breakup mixed with a sudden loss of his song writing had sent the man into a downward spiral. When Steve had seen him at his lowest he was drinking his days away in a bar in Memphis. They fought something terrible and Chris told him to go the fuck home and forget about him.

Steve had feared he wouldn't see Chris again.

But little over two weeks later, he showed up at the house. Smiling, happy and with three new songs. A changed man, whole and happy once again. All he would say was he had spent two weeks in New Orleans and it had changed his outlook.

Steve had a suspicion this new friend had helped too. Chris had told one story from that two weeks and talked about someone named Cal. When pressed on the subject he clammed up and gave a strange little smirk.

Steve knew his friend would tell him when he was ready. No amount of cajoling, even from the J's, was going to get him to open up. 

It was early June, the heat was rising, but here in the magical place he had made, the heat never got too bad. It was balanced by the shade of the pines and the breeze off the lake.

The warm North Carolina sunshine filtered through the pines and across the dappled lawn as a dusty blue pickup truck came up the long winding drive. Steve stood up from the flowerbed he had been working on and put a hand up the shield his eyes. A wide smile broke across his face as a warmth suffused his torso.

The truck came to a stop next to the traditional red barn. The door squeaking as the driver climbed out and then stretched. Chris gave a wide yawn and returned the grin.

"How fucking slow did you drive?" Steve called out and dusted the soil from his hands and knees. Chris gave a scowl and flipped his friend off.

"Bite me, Carlson. I got here as fast as I could." Chris' gruff tone made the blonde laugh hard.

"Well I bet your looking for something to eat." he said and met his friend at the walkway. They shared a tight and warm hug that lasted a little bit longer then most men shared. 

Clapping Steve on the back Chris went up the steps and pushed into the screen door.

"Tell me ya made chicken." he smirked over his shoulder. Steve chuckled and affected a high falsetto.

"Of course, Sweetie. I know what you like." he teased as they made their way through the living room and into the big kitchen.

Steve had gone to great lengths to keep the original feel of the kitchen without modernizing it too much. The cabinets and sink weren't exactly original but very typical of the 1940's style they were added in. He liked it. The counters had to be replaced and he enjoyed the way the new butcher block complimented the warmth of the room.

Chris dug in the big fridge for beers while Steve took the towel off the dish of fried chicken he had finished an hour before.

They sat on stools around the island and tucked in. There were smacking and gulping sounds for many minutes. Each slaking their hunger before Steve sat back and wiped his face with a napkin. He let his eyes take in Chris and noted the tension in his shoulders.

"So what do you need to talk to me about? What's got you so tied up in knots?" he asked and took another swig of beer. Chris stopped with a drumstick almost to his mouth. He arched a brow up at Steve and then put the food down. He wiped his hands as well and then sighed. 

"I know I am probably being weird. Sorry bout that. It's just...I got to tell ya about Cal before the others get here," he said, his words coming out slow in his graveled voice. Steve's face showed interest at the mention of the elusive Cal. Chris smirked again.

"Yeah, I know ya been dying for me to tell ya about Cal. But I need ya to listen, let me tell the whole thing before ya make any judgments or tell me I'm crazy." Chris' blue eyes were serious and peering straight into Steve.

"Chris, man, you know I'm not gonna judge you for anything....short of murder and even then, if you had a good reason, I'd help you hide the body." he said, feeling just the littlest bit offended that Chris would think he wouldn't listen. Chris laughed and smiled wide at his friend.

"True enough. Ok but just try and keep an open mind. This is gonna sound like an episode of the J's show or something." he said and fisted his hands on the counter. Steve looked confused for a beat before he let out a little sigh. If he wanted Chris to talk he had to put him at ease. 

He took another swig from his bottle and then nodded toward Chris'.

"Let me get us both another and we can go sit on the porch." he said. Chris seemed to like this idea, if the way his body language uncoiled was any indication. They did a quick tidy up and then made their way to the front porch.

It was a big old wrap around typical of southern homes. The boards creaked in all the right ways and Steve had filled it with rockers and a swing. It was peaceful and comfortable.

They sat in rockers and faced each other. Chris set his sweating bottle on the wicker table between them and folded his hands as he leaned on his knees. Steve was passively rocking and waiting, giving his buddy all the time he needed.

"When I was in Memphis, ya know where I was at, how bad I was." He started out, his voice low and gruff, he grimaced at the memory of how far he had fallen.   
"The day after ya left, well after I sent ya away, I was sitting in that bar drinking myself stupid and this person sits down next to me. Like, way too close. So I look up to tell them the back the fuck off and...."

_Chris' bloodshot eyes turned to the stranger and then grew wide. It wasn't a guy being an ass, or a fan looking for an autograph. It was a woman._

_A really beautiful woman who wasn't even looking at him. She was trying to get the bartender's attention._

_Chris let his gaze roam over her. She was small, like 5'2 maybe 5'3. With just the right amount of curves and long auburn hair that was pulled back in two braids down her back._

_She was dressed in worn jeans and a black tee shirt. The light played off the muscles of her arms which were pretty toned and cut for a chick._

_He smiled drunkenly and then raised his eyes again. He found her looking back at him with a very not amused expression. He noticed her eyes were golden hazel. Like honey._

_"You got something to say, or are you gonna keep staring till I poke your eyes out?" she asked with a curl to her lip. Chris chuckled and tried to lean with some suave movement. His elbow slipped in a puddle of whiskey and his almost thunked his head on the bar._

_She laughed. It was low and husky and made his spine tingle. He suddenly remembered where he was and why. His face fell and the weight came back to his shoulders._

_"Sorry, guess I'm just a drunk fool. Pardon my staring, ma'am." he slurred. He peeked out to see if she was going to give him hell._

_She stood looking at him, she shivered suddenly, her eyes looked glassy and then she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"Join me." she said in a voice that shot through the drink, through the depression and tugged at his soul._

_They sat in a dim booth and talked for most of the night. They clicked almost instantly. The drinking seemed to slow and soon she had him sucking down coffee. His head was clearing._

_Her name was Cali, she was an artist. She traveled around for shows and festivals. Her thing was hand painted furniture and wood but she did portraits as well.She was in town for a show that had been a big success._

_She knew who he was, she liked his work, his music. She was funny and poked fun at him in the same way his boys did. She swore like a sailor, pulled no punches and made him forget that she was female more than once._

_He could talk to her, tell her all about The Tribe, his break up, the loss of his muse. It all seemed to be easier to tell her. The longer he was with her the more he could breathe again. She would look tired now and then but just smile and ask him to tell her more._

_Chris was smitten, she was unlike any woman he had ever met. She didn't mind him calling her Cal. It made her laugh. She said it was further shortening the diminutive of her name._

_"What is your full name then?" he asked, grinning like a loon. She tipped her head down and looked like she was embarrassed._

_"Calista." she all but whispered and then kicked him in the shin when he laughed. "If you want to keep your junk you will never call me that." She added, her eyes glinting. Chris had held up his hands and promised never to call her that._

_By sun up they were loading into her VW Bus and heading down to New Orleans._

_For two weeks she was his world. They became lovers like it was nothing. Rented a place on the river, spent their days wandering the city, listening to jazz, drinking just enough, eating amazing food and having the most incredible sex of his life._

_Every day the pain and the sadness was less. Everyday he could feel his heart healing. Then he was writing again. He would write and she would draw. It was a wonderful balance of peace and acceptance. At the end of two weeks he had three new songs and his smile was back._

_And just as suddenly as the became lovers, they weren't anymore. It wasn't sad, it wasn't awkward. It just was._

_In it's place was a very solid friendship. She smiled at him and kissed him goodbye, telling him to call her some time._

_He went right back to Steve's place after that and they recorded the songs._

_He got back on his horse and took his life back._

_He called her often, they talked and laughed and met up for a drink or lunch when they could. He was meeting up with her much like their group would._

_It struck him that she would fit in with The Tribe like a house on fire. Every one of his boys would love her. She could slip into their ranks without any ripples. Except maybe one._

_He was nervous about that one thing, because they'd never had a female join them. Not because they had some idiotic 'no girls' rule or anything. It had just never come up. But he knew that she was a member of their group._

_He brought it up one day while they were both New York. They had met up for lunch at a pizza palour. His suggestion made her set down her pizza. She looked at him for a little while and then shrugged._

_"Ok. I am always up for new friends. And with everything you have told me about them, I feel like I know them already." She smiled and took up her slice again. Chris felt something niggle at his mind. It was something he thought about in the late nights, staring at the ceiling and wondering what it was about those two weeks._

_"Cal, are you ever gonna tell me what happened in New Orleans?" he asked and watched her face. She stilled and looked at him, her golden eyes wide and telling._

_"What do you mean?" she asked softly. "You were there." Chris leveled her a look and crossed his arms._

_"Just tell me." he said. She seemed to deflate and then sighed._

_"OK but not here." she answered. They got their pizza to go and went back to his hotel._

_She sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Chris tried to be patient as she gathered her thoughts._

_"You know that t-tattoo I have on my back?" She asked in a low stutter. Chris cocked his head and then nodded._

_Cali was a well inked girl, legs, arms, back, belly, even shoulders and neck. Not covered in ink but many snaking and wrapping tendrils of designs. Vines and ivy, tribal spirals and spikes._

_The one on her back, however, was unique. It was a winged young man in a Greek toga with a golden bow and a piece of red cloth in his hand. His long brown hair curled just a little and his deep almost black eyes seemed to stare out of her skin. He was crouched on her lower black, his white angel-like wings stretched out to curve up under her arm and touch her ribs._

_She stood up and pulled her shirt off, turning as she did. Chris was confused for a moment until he looked at her back._

_The figure was there, crouched and waiting. BUT the red cloth was not in his hand, it was tied around his head like a blindfold. Chris felt his spine tingle and he backed up a step._

_"H-How....That...What the fuck?" he gasped and sat in the chair with a thump. Cali put her shirt back on and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"I'm an empath, I was sold into the service of Eros when I was born. I am his agent on Earth." She said in a shaking voice. Chris shook his head._

_"What the hell does that even mean?" He was getting a little near hysterical. Cali sighed again and closed her eyes. He felt a warmth wash over him and the fear seemed to slip away._

_"I can feel other's emotions. If I wanted I could manipulate them, but it's never worth the cost. When I encounter someone who is in great emotional pain I become what I call 'activated'. I am imprinted on them and compelled to help them heal. I become what they need to get better." She was still not looking at him, staring at the floor and shaking a little._

_"I met you, your pain activated me. But the way you imprinted on me was more than any other person ever has." She raised her eyes at last, they were welling with tears._

_"Usually I never see them again, it just makes it easier for them to move on. But I couldn't let you go, I liked you too much, you got me so well. When I activated, I didn't have to change who I was to make you happy. That has never happened before." She covered her face with her hands and began to cry._

_Chris was gobsmacked. He sat there for several long minutes reliving the time he had spent with her. Trying to find something that was false or forced. He could find nothing._

_He got up and crossed the room to her. Crouching down he lifted her head and wiped away the tears._

_"Ok, I think I am getting the gist of what you are saying. But tell me about this 'being sold into his service at birth' and why the tat changed." He spoke in a gentle tone then pulled her into his arms. She hiccuped a little and took a deep breath._

_"M-my parents traded me to Eros in exchange for wealth and status. I was raised knowing what I was and what my duty was." She laid her head on his shoulder and tried to calm her shaking._

_"The tattoo was put on my back when I came of age and was called to my duty. It is enchanted. It's a very good likeness of him, when I am activated he can see clearly. I am doing his work. Giving love to those who need it. Healing their pain and sharing passion. But when I am in stasis, not activated, he is blindfolded. Unable to see the endless pain of humanity."_

_Chris was stunned. Her parents had traded her into servitude for their own gain._

_"Jesus, Cali, is this for life? Are you like immortal? How old were you?" He asked the questions in succession and she could feel his anger on her behalf welling up. It made her smile a little as she soothed him with her hand. She rubbed a slow circle on his chest. Contact made her job so much easier._

_"Slow down, Cowboy. Take a deep breath. I'm not immortal. I do heal fast though and my body changes to accommodate my needs with each sufferer. I was 14 when my tattoo was applied and I was first activated." She continued to soothe him, knowing that last part would make him angry again._

_"I tell you these truths, Chris, because I trust you. I care about you. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever known. That you want to share your circle of friends with me is more touching than I can tell you." She looked up at him with great affection in her eyes._

_"But I need you to understand. I love you, but I am not In Love With You. I cannot fall in love with anyone." she said and pulled from him arms._

_"If I did, that would make my duty unbearable. I cannot be faithful. When I am activated I cannot say no to the one who activated me. I MUST do all I can to heal them. That is not fair to a partner. I can never belong to one person." she sniffled and looked around for the tissues. Chris got to his feet and paced a little. He ran and hand through his hair and then looked at her._

_"How do you heal people's pain? What does that do to you?" He needed to know if he had hurt her, like others before him. She smiled at him, loving him more for caring about her so._

_"I can draw off the pain without contact but it makes it harder and it drains me so much to do it without touch. I take their pain and I cleanse it, that's the closest thing I can come up with to explain what I do. I draw it off, process it and then return the healed energy to the person. The easiest way and Eros' preferred method is through sex. The exchange of pain for joy is easier and if I draw too fast and knock the person out, it's considered a good thing." She said trying to lighten the mood._

_Chris moved to pull her up into his arms and hugged her tight._

_"Thank you." he whispered into her hair. "Thank you for healing me when I was scraping the bottom. If you hadn't come along, I would probably be dead." he felt his throat thicken with emotion and shook it off._

_"Ok, so I know what you can do and that is strange but I accept it." he said looking her in the eye and knowing she could feel his sincerity. "I want you to come out to Steve's for the gathering in June. Can you make it?" he asked feeling a little like she might say no._

_Cali smiled and felt her heart full of affection. Chris was endlessly giving. She was blessed to know him._

_"Course I can. Just tell me the date and I will be there with bells on."_


	2. Chapter 2

When Chris finished speaking he looked up at Steve, holding his breath, waiting for a response. The blonde leaned back in his chair, eyes wide.

"Chris...that's quite... a story." he said, being delicate with his words. The knowledge that the woman who would be staying with them had been intimate with Chris made a strange pinching feeling settle in his gut. He didn't analyze that too much. He focused on the outrageous nature of her story and the fact that Chris seemed to accept it lock, stock and barrel.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. But trust me, it's not bullshit." Chris said and then reached out to grasp Steve's hand. Steve tried not to be derailed by the clutch of Chris' hand.

"I have been doing some researching. I found documentation and history about this 'sort of thing'." Chris said and then let go to stand up. "I am gonna get my bags, I will show you what I found." Chris smiled before dashing down the steps and heading for his truck. Steve took a few deep breaths and tried to make sense of everything.

Of all things he would have guessed Chris would tell him, this was nowhere near one of them. As his friend came thumping back up the steps, he held open the door so they could go inside. 

He hoped Cali wasn't a con artist.

Keeping any judgment and snark out of his words, Steve sat at the dining room table with Chris. There were books and papers strewn across the wooden surface. Chris stood over the pile and leaned in toward Steve.

"I can tell by the look on yer face that ya don't believe it." he said and then waved a hand. "It's ok. I went round and round myself after I left NY. Wondering what the fuck I was thinking and how I felt so sure she was being honest. it sounded like a script from Angel or Supernatural. Believe me I know. Then I thought about what she might get out of making up shit like that. And I came up with....nothing. Not a fucking thing. She never asks for more than my friendship. Hell, she won't even let me pay for the food when we have lunch together. If she was looking to get something out of me, I cannot figure out what it is." He reached for a thick book on ancient Greece. Letting it drop with a whump, he began to leaf through the pages.

"But there is literature about what she is, it's hard to find. The anthropologists and archaeologists have lumped it in with other things." He squinted as he scanned a page and then smiled. His finger pointed to a paragraph, he turned the book to face Steve.

"Right here, it talks about this order devoted to Eros. The Greek word, which I am fucked if I can pronounce, loosely translates to "Feeling Healer". People in emotional and spiritual pain would come to the temple and be healed by one of the devotees. They were male and female, raised from babies to be 'Eros' in body on Earth'." His blue eyes flashed as he looked up. 

Steve was speechless. He had thought the story crazy and so far fetched. But leave it to Chris to find factual basis.

"The so-called experts have marginalized them by calling them another example of Temple Prostitution." Chris' lips curled in a sneer. His distaste for the insult very apparent. 

"They were more than that! It wasn't about the sex, it was about healing the soul." Chris stopped and rubbed the back of his neck realizing how impassioned he had gotten on the subject. He blushed, making Steve's brows go up. 

"I don't think I can recall the last time I saw you blush." Steve commented, amused then leaned back in his chair. He leveled his friend with a look and then sighed.

"Ok, say I buy it. Say I believe this tale of Gods and healing sex and so on." Steve held up a hand when Chris went to protest. 

"Give me a second. Let's just say ok I believe it." He licked his lips and selected his words carefully. "What does that mean? About how you feel about her? Why you are making a place for her in your life, with your friends?" He winced inwardly, knowing he was showing far too much of what he really felt. 

Chris' brow furrowed and he sat down. Closing the book and stacking the papers neatly, he shrugged.

"I care about her, like I care about any of you guys. I'm not in love with her, I know that. But I feel that I do owe her for what she did for me. It was pretty much selfless. She expects nothing in return. It has to be hard knowing that yer never gonna have someone to keep for good. She seems lonely to me. She takes people's pain into herself and gives them back their hearts. That's gotta be worth a little comfort and friendship." he spoke softly and hazarded a glance at his friend. "I thought that if she could be part of The Tribe it would be a small token of my thanks."

There were several long moments of silence before Steve smiled and nodded his head. He knew he could get past his small jealousy, it's not like he had even told Chris the truth about how he felt and if Cali had saved the person he loved most, then Steve owed her too.

"Good enough for me." he said. "Are we telling everyone this tale or only if it comes up?" Chris' expression paled a little and he shook his head.

"No, I don't want her to feel like a freak or like she is on display. If something comes up I'll deal with it. She told me that what she usually shares is partial facts. Like, she's an empathic psychic, she connects with people she cares about. Can feel their emotions." He put the books back into his duffle and then ran his hands through his hair. 

"She doesn't lie, she just doesn't tell everything. I was the first she told about the more...unreal aspects of her calling." He smiled a little and Steve nodded in understanding.

"I can understand why she would." Steve replied. Chris leaned his chin on his hand and shared a long look. He felt better about things now that Steve knew. 

"Thanks, man." He mumbled softly.

Steve was the one he could tell everything to. Sure, Jen and he went way back and talked about most everything. But just like there were things about Jensen only Jared knew, there were things about Chris only Steve knew. It was just a different kind of best friend.

"I told her I had to share it with you and she said she expected as much. But I don't think we need to tell the guys that she is a devotee of Eros. They might treat her funny if we did." he sighed and then shook his head. "Life is fucking weird." Steve snorted in agreement.

"Let's get beers and go open up that cottage for Cali." Steve said, trying to show his friend he was willing to accept her. 

The reasons behind Chris wanting her to join them just reinforced the reasons Steve loved him so much. Chris had a heart the size of the Grand Canyon.

*****

Cali steered her VW bus along the winding road into Steve's property. She was nervous and a little apprehensive about meeting Chris' friends.

She stubbed out the cigarette she was smoking and sighed. She wondered what she was getting herself into. For most of her life she had held her secret close, only speaking of it's true nature to others like herself.

Then along comes Christian Kane, with his pretty blue eyes and sultry gruff voice. She'd never had a target accept her for herself. She'd never met a man who looked at the thing she was and thanked her for it.

Being a loner had just made things easier. She didn't have friends. She had acquaintances, people she knew in the town she lived in. But no one close, no one who really knew her.

When Chris had talked about his friends, she had listened with a longing for that companionship, that simple affection that comes from someone who knows and accepts you, flaws and all.

She slipped from her thoughts as she rounded the last bend and the house came into sight. Swallowing her nerves, she parked next to Chris' truck and took a deep breath.

"Show time." she mumbled to herself. She climbed out of her bus and walked around, heading for the pretty white house. A call of her name drew her attention toward the sparkling lake.

"Hey Cali!" Chris was waving to her from the passenger seat of a camo painted golf cart. The driver was a guy with long blonde hair dressed in board shorts and a colorful Hawaiian shirt.

She smiled and waved back, waiting as they zipped across the grass toward her. 

Steve took stock of the woman as they approached. She was short and tiny, but very pretty just as Chris had said. She was a little rumpled from her drive and looked like she could use a shower. Her tank top was sweat-stuck to her torso and her shorts look like they were getting uncomfortable. The tendrils of hair that had escaped her braids were stringy and sticking to her neck. He could see the dark ink of her tattoos wrapping around her limbs and peeking from the edges of her clothing.

Pulling to a stop next to her, Steve turned off the cart and gave her the warmest smile he could muster. It was difficult, she was striking even in her sweaty state. He tried to tamp down his jealousy, she would just probably sense it and then he'd be embarrassed and jealous.

Chris jumped off the cart and moved to grab her up in a swinging hug, taking her clear off her feet. She laughed and let out a frustrated sound.

"Ugh! Chris, I stink and I'm sweating my fucking balls off!" She hugged him back and chuckled as he set her back down.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." he said softly, winking at her before turning to wave Steve over. Cali pushed her sunglasses up and looked at him with wide golden eyes. They were really amazing and Steve found his voice sticking in his throat. Cali stuck out a be-ringed hand and smiled with genuine interest.

"You could only be Steve." she said and shook his hand. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you. Chris has told me so much about you and the rest of the guys. Thank you so much for having me." she said sounding earnest. 

Her voice was low and kinda raspy for a female. Steve smiled dumbly for a moment before he finally found his tongue.

"Yeah, hey, I mean.. welcome, Chris has told me a lot about you as well, heh. Um... wow...I mean..You are very welcome here." he said his tone tinged with meaning even as he tripped over his words. He reminded himself he had this little slip of a woman to thank for Chris not being a broken mess or worse. 

"We got yer cottage all set up, I know yer are gonna love it." Chris said beaming at how well the meeting had gone. Steve finally let go of Cali's hand and flushed a little.

"Oh yeah, did you want to go see it or maybe come up and cool off at the house first? I made some sweet tea this morning." he offered and caught the knowing smile Chris sent him. Ok so maybe his jealousy was unfounded.

"Tea sounds awesome, let me just grab a change of clothes from the bus. I can shower later but if I don't get this fucking bra off I am going to scream." she said as she turned back to the vehicle and opened the side door.

It was a classic VW Bus in really amazing condition, he paused considering the paint job. It looked like it had been painted to resemble a gypsy wagon. Swirls of gold and copper over bright red and black. Steve admired the skill it took to create the illusion of a real wagon.

"This your work?" he asked, knowing it had to be but wanting to show his interest in her. Cali pulled her head out of the door and smiled sunnily. 

"Yep, this is my Vardo. I tramp all over the land in her. She's been good to me." she said and pulled an arm full of clothing out before closing the door. 

"This is gonna sound ironic, considering who I am, but I'm not good with flying. So, I drive." She chuckled and Chris let out a snorting laugh. Steve looked confused for a beat. Cali raised her brows and then tiled her head.

"Eros is a winged God..." she said waving her hand in the air. Steve colored as he understood and then laughed.

"Oh Yeah...man, that is funny. I understand though...but I love flying." he said as they made their way up the walk to the house, trying not to slap himself for how stupid he sounded.

***  
Steve began to feel less and less awkward around Cali. Chris was so right about the way she just put you at ease. She laughed readily and complimented things most people didn't notice. 

Once she had changed into a dry set of clothes, much like the ones she was already wearing, they sat in the kitchen amide the cool fans and drank tall glasses of ice cold tea.

She told them about her trip, she lived in North Carolina as well, about 4 hours east of Steve's compound on the other side of Winston-Salem. 

"It's a tiny town with lots of charm and quirks. I have a flat over a studio space. It's low key, I like it." she said as she took another pull from the glass. 

Steve could hear what she wasn't saying. No stories about friends, nothing about the people she knew. Just vague references to the town and how she was comfortable there. He realized Chris was right. She needed their friendship. She needed them.

Chris made jokes, keeping things light. When the tea was finished he suggested they get her things to the cottage so she could get settled in. Steve let them go, saying he needed to start the food for the barbecue that night.

"Oh a barbecue, yum." Cali said her eyes lightling like a child. Chris grinned huge and clapped his hands

"First night tradition. We cook meat, make a fire and drink till dawn." Chris explained. Cali nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a really good time to me." She agreed. Chris headed for the door. Cali held back, saying she needed to use the bathroom. 

Steve pulled out a bag of potatoes to begin peeling. The feeling of being watched made him look up. 

Cali was standing at the doorway watching him with a sweet expression.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there. Did you find the john ok?" he asked, feeling weird that she was staring at him. She nodded and walked toward him. Stopping when the island came between them, she reached across and lifted his chin with her fingers.

"Tell him." Her voice was low and warm and Steve felt something gentle caressing his heart. 

"When he was at his lowest, in that bar, the only time a true smile came to his face was when he spoke of you." Her eyes glinted and Steve felt the blood rush to his face. 

"Tell him. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." She assured him with a wink and then headed out the door.

Steve stood watching her go with shock on his face. A few minutes passed before he got his brain back on line and understood what she meant.

His heart beat double time as the feelings flooded his body. 

"Yeah, I definitely like her." he whispered to himself and went back to peeling potatoes.

***

The sun was just starting it's trek down the farside of afternoon when the first of the guys arrived.

It was Chad.

"What's up mother-fuckers?" The shouted words carried down to the stone patio around the fire pit where the three of them were setting things up.

The lanky form, burdened with duffle bags and backpacks, tripped it's way toward them. When he fell a third time, Chris cursed and got in the golf cart.

"Go pick him up before he breaks his fucking neck and then we have to explain it to his agent." He grumbled as he took off. Steve laughed and shook his head. He turned back to filling the grill bed with charcoal and smoking wood.

"I don't really have to think hard to guess who that is." Cali said coming to stand next to him and share in the chuckles.

"Naw, he is pretty hard to forget. Though you pray for it every time." he replied with mock seriousness. They both watched with laughter as Chris forcibly put Chad in the cart, bags and all before driving him back. 

Chris pulled up short and pushed-dumped Chad out.

"I'll drop yer shit at your place. Be nice or I'll neuter you." he said, pointing a finger at the squinting blonde. Chad held up his hands and attempted to look innocent.

"Whoa, dude, what crawled up your ass and croaked? I'm just here for fun like you." He gave Chris a smarmy smile and swiveled his hips back and forth. The blue eyed man snorted and shook his head.

"Steve, make the introductions and be sure Cal doesn't set him on fire before Jared gets here." Steve gave a salute with his tongs as Chris pulled away.

It was a well known fact in The Tribe that the only person who had the slightest effect on reigning Chad in was Jared. Without the towering man around, Chad was like a howler monkey on acid with the vocabulary and manners of a drunken frat boy. 

Chad turned around to ask Steve what Chris was talking about when his eyes finally fell on Cali. She was lifting a small bundle of mesquite to add to the grill coals.

"Holy balls, who brought the split-tail with all the ink?" Chad trilled with a toothy grin. Cali dumped the wood on pile and turned. Dusting her hands off before reaching out and grasping Chad by the collar of his shirt she pulled him in close.

"Why can't I set him on fire again?" She asked, smiling like a shark. Steve put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled at Chad.

"Because Jared will cry. Or is it be free? I always get that mixed up. I say fire away. Start with his shorts, they should go up like a crack house." he snarked and watched Chad's face widen with shock.

"Hey Hey let's not get all twisted up. I was just saying hi." he gasped as Cali's fingers gripped tighter in the cotton of his shirt kind of choking him a little. "You seem like an easy going Betty, strong one too, let's be friends." He gave what he thought was a disarming smile. It looked more like he was constipated. Cali laughed and let him go with a little push.

"You're Chad. Because no one else would be." she replied and then turned away from him. Chad smoothed out his shirt and tried to regain his dignity, what he had of it.

"You must be Cal, got a text from Chris saying he was bringing a new friend into the fold." His short term brain power gave out and he resumed his cocky swagger. Tucking a smoke into his lip and giving her his best squint he attempted to regain his manhood.

"Might have to have a word with Chris about this. Tribe's a man thing, isn't it? Don't know how I feel bout a split--" He halted his words as she turned with a large carving knife in her hand.

"Tell me Chad, did you lose a bet or is that a ferret attempting to mate with your chin?" Steve sputtered the gulp of beer he had just taken as Chad stared at her for a few long beats. 

Suddenly a grin washed over his face. He pointed at Cali and chuckled.

"I like 'er." He replied and gave Steve a back slapping hug. "Ok where is the beer?" Steve sighed and pointed at the giant metal cooler. 

"Where it has been since I built the patio, dumbass." 

***  
After Chad's less than stellar introduction to Cali, the rest of the guys began to arrive at a steady pace. 

Following Chad was Aldis, who had been in New Jersey for a reason he refused to talk about. He was a little ragged around the edges but smiled and greeted Cali with manners. 

"It's great to have you here, Cali. Remember Chad is not a good representation of us a as a whole. In fact ignore him." he said making her laugh and Chad squint harder.

Next came Mike and Tom, there seemed to be a little tension between them but it was pushed aside as the comfort of their friends surrounded them.

Mike looked her up and down and asked how many tattoos she had. 

"17 and counting." she said with a sly smile. "How many you got?" Mike grinned and shook his slightly fuzzy head. 

"My secret. Maybe I'll let you count them one day." His gray eyes glittered with naughty mischief. He laughed and ignored the slightly peeved expression on Tom's face. Cali didn't miss a thing between the men and shook her head.

"I won't hold my breath." she replied and then shook Tom's hand. "Chris has told me so many stories about you guys that it seems strange to be meeting you for the first time." She said with honest sweetness. Tom appraised her with his cool aqua gaze and gave a tight smile.

"Yet he's told us nothing about you. Weird." He said and Cali could feel the tension rise again between he and Mike. 

Luckily, Steve was paying attention and chose that moment to call her over for help. He didn't really need help but he knew, like they all did, that Tom was a possessive bastard. He told her as much as they handed out chips and guac.

Any further awkwardness was pushed aside as Jared, Jensen and Misha arrived. Jared had a keg on his shoulder and a grin bigger than Texas on his face.

When Chris introduced him to Cali his hazel eyes brightened and he squeezed her hand tight.

"It's great to meet you Cali. Any friend of Chris is welcome here." he said with a simple honesty that struck her deep. He was open, warm and unassuming. They seemed to have a mutual appreciation.

Misha had a crooked smile and a knowing expression that made her snicker. He was welcoming as well but quickly settled himself into a lawn chair to begin rolling many joints. Chad and Mike found any excuse to help him. He didn't really need any help, he was quite good at it.

Chris caught her by the elbow and pulled her over to the beer cooler.

"Jen, this is Cali." He rasped and handed her a fresh beer. She took a long gulp and stuck out her hand.

"Jensen, the only name I hear more often from him is Steve. It's great to finally meet you." She was sincere and pleasant. Jen looked her up and down before taking her hand in a short shake.

"Nice to meet you. " he said and then got pulled away by Jared who was starting a game of Frisbee. Cali wondered if he was in the same boat as Tom, not liking her. She suddenly felt a little out of place.

"Don't take it personal. Jenny's shy." Chris mumbled in her ear before moving swiftly to take a flaming torch out of Chad's hand. "Who gave him lighter fluid?" he demanded as laughter bubbled up around them.

Shemar and Matt arrived just as it was going bluish in twilight. Both were very nice and greeted her with warmth and firm handshakes.

"Sorry we're the last ones, the flight from LA was a bitch." Matt said to Steve as he began to finally put the steaks on the grill.

"Don't sweat it, Matty. Get a beer and have some of Misha's stash. No pressure, no time table, remember?" Steve spoke with affection and Cali could tell it was a conversation they'd had before. Matt blushed adorably and Shemar was compelled to kiss him for it.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's get you loosened up." he said and nodded to Cali before pulling his boy toward the newly lit bonfire. 

When the steaks were ready and everyone was gathered around the fire pit eating and talking, Cali took a seat next to Chris. She stilled her mind and let her control relax. She could feel them. She closed her eyes and their emotional signatures presented as colors.

Chris was a warm dusty brown next to her, Steve a slightly sharp gray on his other side. 

On her right, Misha was sleepy golden yellow, Aldis a clear blue. 

Mike was red and sparkling though Tom's stormy teal seemed to dampen it. 

Chad was a violent orange which almost hurt to look at yet still made her smile. 

Jared was a pleasing cool cobalt which complimented Jensen's vibrant green. 

Shemar was a comforting peach and mixed effortlessly with Matthew's calming tan. 

She could feel them all and her gift let her make simple connections with them. She wasn't spying, just keeping a bead on the pulse of emotions as they settled in together. If something happened, something that upset them greatly she would feel it and be able to help. It was almost an unconscious act.

Chris' hand touched her gently on the shoulder. She blinked and looked at him with a small smile.

"Hey, have something to eat, we got a lot of drinking to do. Mike hasn't even brought out the tequila yet." he said as he handed her a full plate. 

"I have a very distinct feeling I am going to be sleeping late tomorrow." she said as she took the food and began to dig in.

"Baby, I guarantee it." Misha said from her left and blew sweet smoke into her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Cali get's a rude awakening.
> 
> It's been a long time since I posted to this fic. I am trying to update all my open fics. Please let me know if you like this one.
> 
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all me.

Chapter 3

Cali groaned and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. The throbbing of her head was painful and seemed so loud. She squinted at the pale sunlight slanting through the curtains and then went still on the bed. What time was it? It had to be way too early for her to be up yet. Too early after all the Tequila and pot she had taken part in the night before. The throbbing was still there but now it was countered by a banging on the front door of her cottage. Sighing, she pushed herself up and stumbled to the front room. Shielding her eyes, she pulled open the door and peeked quickly at who was there.

On the doorstep, looking far too sober with a scowl and sunglasses, stood Jensen.

“Can I talk to you? I want to do this before everyone else is up.” he said in a clipped and graveled voice. Cali stepped back, more to avoid the searing sunlight than in invitation. Jensen followed her in none the less.

Once the door was closed she could focus more on the man. He stood stiffly, his hands fisted, arms crossed. His height and broad shoulders making the room seem smaller and by association Cali too. The Empath was picking up very confusing and aggressive emotions from him.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked warily and stepped back while mirroring his image of crossed arms. Even as the others had warmed up and relaxed around her the night before, Jensen hadn’t and now he wanted to ‘talk’. She suddenly felt exposed standing there in her pj’s with bed head and pillow creases on her face. She was sure something had died in her mouth and she wished she had grabbed her hoodie before opening the door, she wasn’t wearing a bra for Christ’s sake. Her very thin t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

“I wanted to just be up front.” he said and she felt a spike in the feelings of protection and anger from him. “If you think you are going to hurt any of my people with what you learned about them I will do everything in my ability to stop you.” His tone was deep and shaming. “So just tell me now, what’s your end game? Are you paparazzi? Think you are gonna sell your story to a tabloid? Blackmail?” He pushed his sunglasses up on his head exposing his green eyes which were sharp and cold with distrust. “Steve and Chris have worked really hard to make a safe place for us here, and no snooping gold digging piece of ass is gonna fuck that up. Not for them and not for us. I won’t stand by and let you try to ruin my friend’s careers." Cali’s skin flashed ice cold and she felt her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. Jensen’s anger and fear for his friends made her own anger at his implication and insults magnify tenfold. Jensen looked her up and down with a curl to his lip and he shook his head.

“You got Chris snowed, but I think I know how you did that. Steve will thank me for putting a stop to it I am sure.” he sneered. “But I sear to God, if you are thinking of hurting Tommy and Mike or Shemar and Matty, you got a world of trouble headed your way, bitch.” Cali was instantly rip pissed.

“Hold it right the fuck there, asshole!” she snapped and poked him in the shoulder, hard. “You fucking watch what you accuse me of and if you call me bitch again I will kick you in the balls!” Her eyes darkened as she fumed. His anger grew even more, making hers wind tighter. Like a vicious circle, the bad emotions and the hangover were making her vision blur. She shook her head in rage.

“I am not a fucking snitch or spy or whatever the fuck you think I am! Gold digging piece of ass? You fucking douchebag!” She was starting to get loud and it made her head hurt more. “I came here because Chris invited me. He is my friend. He told me he wanted me to get to know his other friends, who were all so wonderful.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Clearly he didn’t mean all of them. You fucking prick! I suggest you fuck off.” She turned to walk away from him but was stopped when he grabbed her by the elbow. His fingers digging into her flesh. Jensen’s expression said he didn’t believe her.

“Whatever, look, I will match the price they are offering you for this. Just forget what you learned last night, take the money and leave today, don’t come back.” His voice was heavy with a threat. Her eyes went from his angry face to where his fingers held her arm. She was gonna have a bruise there, fucking jackass. She shook him off and gave him a push. Now she was really fucked off. How fucking dare he put his hands on her! Momentarily stunned by how strong she was, Jensen fell back a step as she rounded on him. She was poking him hard in the chest again.

“Let me say this slowly for you, Mr. Jensen Fucking Ackles, to be sure you understand it. FUCK YOU! You are suffering from an inflated ego and a serious case of paranoia. Now get the fuck out before I punch you in your stupid fucking mouth.” She bared her teeth before turning again and banging into the bedroom.

She leaned against the door and waited for him to leave. Jensen yelled out a few more insults and threats before giving up. When the front door slammed, she slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. At first there were frustrated angry sobs but quickly those slowed. Deep breaths panted from her lips and she tried to clear her mind. She needed to ground this emotion before she puked on Steve’s lovely rug. 

The fucking nerve! Who the fuck did that dick-wad he think he was?

Knowing she needed to do something to distract herself, she pushed up from the floor and moved to the bathroom. She worked on releasing the massive ball of anger while she showered, cursing Jensen out the whole time. When she was clean and dressed, Cali felt a little more centered. Well, her thinking was clearer and she didn’t have a blinding headache any longer. But she knew she wasn’t going to be able to face the others right now. No, if she saw that fucking asshole, she was going to mark up his money maker but good. And that wouldn’t end well for anyone.

Cali filled and turned on the coffee pot before she put on her shades. While the coffee brewed she slipped out to fast walk to her bus. The grounds were just beginning to warm up and the dew was still hanging on the grass. Birds calling out their morning song as the soft summer breeze flutter through the trees. It was still too early to be awake after the amount of partying that had gone on the night before. 

Ackles must be a fucking mutant or something. Getting up first thing to accuse a person of deception and whoring for information. Fucking Cocksucker. 

Knowing she was still holding a fair amount of the indignation, she resolved to put it to better use than choking the life out of an asshat pretty-boy actor. Making it to her vehicle without encountering anyone, she let out a little breath and opened the back doors. Rifling through her crap, she brought out her paints and her tool box. Objects in hand, she made her way swiftly back to the cottage. 

Only one way to cope with this shitty situation. She would paint.

The day before, while showing her the little Victorian cottage, Steve had expressed a keen interest in her doing a mural in the living room. Told her to do whatever she was inspired to. His smile had been warm and the feelings she picked up were genuine. Trying to recapture that feeling, she began clearing the furniture from the largest wall and then set up her things.

When faced with problems she couldn’t control or deal with rationally, Cali always turned to her artwork as an outlet for the emotions. Though as an empathic healer, she could process other’s feelings and pain with almost no thought, when it came to her own feelings, it wasn’t so easy. No, prying the teeth from a live alligator would be easier.

A few hours later, Calli had drunk the whole pot of coffee, she was deep into her painting and had angry music playing loudly. She was trying process the feelings and to be honest, hiding from the tribe. She was humiliated to think that maybe Jensen wasn’t the only one who thought of her that way. She kept flashing back to the expression on his face when he implicated that she was fucking Chris to get the scoop on a gossip rich story. She hated that part most of all. It wasn’t the first time she had been called such names, but it still hurt just the same. He had looked at her like she was something filthy. Something gross stuck to his shoe and maybe he was just going to throw out the shoes rather than clean them off, she was that disgusting in his mind. 

Fucking Prick.

Reducing what Chris and she had shared for those two weeks to something cheap and tawdry made her sick to her stomach. She hated the way it made her chest feel tight. Chris was the only imprint she had ever felt this strongly for after the process had completed. She didn’t want him or Steve or any of them to think so badly of her. It really fucking hurt.

A pang of regret shivered through her as she felt Chris pull on her through their bond. He was wondering where she was. They must be up by now, having breakfast in that warm comforting kitchen in the big house. She swiped the brush a little harder and steeled herself against the pull. She was going to avoid them for today. When she finished the mural she would decide what to do. Decide if she should stay or should go. The girl snorted when she realized she had quoted The Clash to herself.

She knew she wouldn’t tell Chris what Jensen had accused her of. It could be a problem between the friends and she didn’t want to be the cause of that. Beyond that, she was maybe more than a little afraid that Chris would agree with Jensen. Would let his perception be turned around, see her as something bad instead of good. Then she would lose the one real friend she had in this life. 

Cali pretended not to notice the tears that slipped free for a moment before she rubbed her face on her arm and sunk back into her art.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Chris frowned when he looked at the clock. It was almost one and he still hadn’t seen Cali. The rest of the gang had straggled in for breakfast. Steve making the best French toast ever always brought them from their beds kinda looking like the walking dead. 

The meal had been a pleasant one, despite the somewhat sarcastic mood Jen had been in. Tommy and Mike seemed to have gotten over whatever was making them tense the night before. Chris smirked to himself. He would bet lots of hot sex had something to do with it, Mikey was limping a little. When the pair had turned up, they were rumpled and smiling. Tom had pulled Mike into his lap while they shared a plate and traded kisses for bites of toast. The trail of red bites down Mike’s neck had been another clue. But hey, they were not fighting so, win.

Everyone else had been chipper if a little woozy still. But the filling food had recharged them all and soon they were breaking off to do different things and leaving the kitchen with much thanks to Steve for another astounding creation.

But still, no Cali. Had she indulged too much and was now too sick to get up? Maybe he should go check on her. Make sure she wasn’t in need of help. He walked to where Steve was loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and bumped their shoulders.

“I think Cal, may be more than hung over, I have told her about the wonder of your breakfasts. I don’t think she would miss it on purpose.” he said, trying not to sound like he was fixated on her. He wasn’t really, he just wanted to be sure she was comfortable with his family. This was important to him. He thought they would all really benefit from Cali being a part of their world. Steve looked at him with a wry smile and inclined his head.

“Maybe we should bring her something to eat and make sure she isn’t really sick.” he offered, knowing Chris was fretting and why. The tail end of his words where over heard by Jared and Jensen as the two were heading out to brave the lake. They snorted and muttered between themselves, as if they found the idea of checking on Cali stupid. The tone made Chris strangely uneasy. What the fuck? He’d never gotten that feeling from the Js before. What was that about?

Steve quickly made up a sandwich with the leftover French toast, cream cheese and some fresh strawberries to bring down to Cali. He didn’t notice the unease the Js had caused Chris. With a sunny smile he waved a hand toward the door.

“Come on, cowboy. Let’s go.” He fell in step behind his friend and they hopped into the golf cart. As they zipped over the lawns, Chris wondered if bringing Cali into the fold with so many of the guys all together at once was too much. Perhaps he should have introduced her to them in smaller groups? Cali was a rather solitary person, her ‘calling’ dictating such. Maybe all these strong personalities had overwhelmed her empathy and they were hurting her without knowing it? He suddenly felt the unease grow. 

As they pulled up to the cottage they both felt a wave of emotional ick wash over them. It was accented by the muffled sound of very loud, very angry music coming from the little house. Chris cursed and jumped from the cart. He hurried to the door and knocked hard, knowing it would be hard for her to hear over the music.

“Cal, it’s Chris. You alive in there, babydoll? Steve made you a killer sando.” He pitched his voice toward light and casual, knowing it was futile since she would feel his anxiety anyway. He had to knock for a minute longer before the music cut off and the door was opened slowly. 

Cali stood there, ratty t-shirt speckled with paint, cargo shorts to match. There was a smudge of azure blue on her cheek and her hair was tied up with two paint brushes like hair sticks. Chris would have commented on how adorable she looked if it wasn’t for the pain he could see in her amber eyes and the tightly coiled emotions that were fairly radiating off her tiny frame.

“Cali, what happened?” he gasped as Steve came up behind him and they both crowed into the cottage. Cali shook her head and turned back toward the wall. 

“Just caught up in the mural.” She lied, keeping her back to the pair. They raised their gaze to the wall and Steve couldn’t help the startled gasp he let out. He had seen she was talented, but this was amazing. She had created a tromp’loi of a brick archway opening to a lush traditional Victorian garden. It wasn’t finished but he could clearly see where it was headed. It was going to be off the fucking charts.

“Oh Cali, it’s beautiful!” he gushed and moved to step closer to her. “I cannot wait to see it finished, thank you so much!” The woman gave him a little sideways smile and nodded.

“I am happy to do it for you.” she mumbled out. “And I should have it done by morning. If I push for it, I can have it finished and clear coated before I have to leave.” She dropped the bomb and then moved to the kitchen under the pretense of needing to wash a brush. 

“Leave?” they both said in unison. Chris hurried to follow her.

“What? Where are you going?” he asked his voice sounding a little hurt. She gripped the sink, her back still to him.

“I, ah, got an email from another artist. There is this really amazing show that I have been trying to get into for a few years now. Well they had someone drop out last minute and I was offered the spot. But it’s in Denver so I need to be on the road by tomorrow night if I am gonna make it.” She was lying through her teeth, Chris could tell, Hell Steve could tell. Chris fisted his hands and tried to think for a moment. 

“I thought you were gonna stay for the whole time.” he said and knew he sounded hurt still. Cali’s shoulders stiffened.

“Oh, yeah, I am sorry. But maybe it’s for the best.” She turned but didn’t look either of them in the eyes. Steve’s brow furrowed at her words.

“Why would it be for the best?” He piped up, unable to hold it in. Cali sighed and fidgeted with paint on her fingers.

“I don’t think everyone is as keen on me as you two are.” she said in a soft voice. “So I think it would be better if I bowed out before it becomes a problem.” she went on and then attempted to slip by Chris. He was having none of that. He caught her hand in his and held her in place. His other hand lifted her chin and he looked in her golden eyes.

“Was it Jen?” he asked, knowing his friends far too well. “Cali, what did he say? I know Jensen can be over protective and very un trusting of new people. But he really is a good guy. So whatever he said, I am sure we can sort it out.” Cali gave him a wobbly smirk and shook her head.

“No, Chris, don’t make a fuss over me. I’ll just leave your circle intact. Maybe after they go I can come back and visit with you two. That may be a better way.” She offered and tried to pull out of his grasp. Chris’ jaw clenched and his blue eyes hardened.

“No. That is not fucking happening. You keep painting, but take a break to eat this awesome sandwich Steve made you.” He leaned down to brush a kiss to her forehead. Steve caught the look Chris threw him and understood that his friend wanted him to stay with Cali. The empath picked up on the swelling anger in Chris. She looked frantic and trapped for a moment.

“Please Chris, don’t make a big deal out of it. I can handle people not liking me. If you don’t want me to go I can just avoid them.” She was trying very hard to soothe his fanning anger. Chris pressed a finger to her lips and cocked his head.

“Cali stop. I know what you are doing and it’s not gonna work. This is beyond not cool and I will talk to my friend. You stay here, eat, teach Steve how to paint.” He tried to joke and squeezed her fingers lightly before stomping out. Cali looked so stricken Steve was compelled to moved to her side and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, Jen and Chris have been friends for a very long time. Trust me, this isn’t going to damage them. They will holler at each other for a while and then share a beer and it will be fine. Trust me. He assured her and held up the plate with the food. Cali looked at the pretty thing and forced a smile for Steve’s sake.

She wasn’t so sure Jensen Ackles would ever be ‘fine’ with her.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn't happy with Jen's actions. 
> 
> It's been a long time since I posted to this fic. I am trying to update all my open fics. Please let me know if you like this one. Writer's block is kicking my ass so I am trying to post little snacks in all my open fics.  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all me.

Chapter 4

Chris sped over the lawns toward the lake. He was growling curses under his breath. He had some guesses as to what Jensen could have said that would make Cali think leaving was the best option. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and pulled to an abrupt stop next to the little strip of dark sandy earth that marked the water’s edge. 

He squinted out at the lake and caught sight of Jared making laps toward the flotilla. He scanned the lake until he found Jensen’s form coming out of the water. He snarled and leapt from the cart. Stomping across the ground he met up with the tall Texan who was rubbing the water from his hair with a large towel.

“Hey, Kane. Where’s your suit?” Jensen’s smile was real and bright until he saw the stormy expression on his friend’s face. The smile fell instantly. “Oh, let me guess...” he trailed off in a voice ladened with sarcasm.

“What the fuck did you say to her, Jensen?” Chris snapped and fisted his hands at his sides. Jensen dropped the towel on a chair and gave his friend a long serious look. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulder.

“Well, clearly she came running to you with a sob story, so let’s hear it.” Jensen replied, not answering Chris’ question at all. Chris made a grunting sound and glared harder.

“She didn’t come running to me! She stayed in her cottage. Steve and I had to go looking for her. Then she gives me this crap story about needing to leave to get into an art show. I am pretty sure she was gonna try to sneak off without saying goodbye. Bullshit.” he said and began to pace the sand in front of Jensen. “So why don’t you tell me why the fuck she thinks that my friends don’t like her.” He came to a stop and crossed his arms, just looking at his friend. 

Jensen was surprised to hear she hadn’t told Chris anything and was going to leave without the money he offered her. This information gave him pause. Sighing again he sat in the chair and looked up at Chris with a slightly concerned expression.

“I know you have this ‘thing’ for her, Chris. And that’s understandable, she’s a knock out. But I don’t think you are considering her with the right head.” His brow arched and he could see the anger rising up Chris’ face. Jensen lost a little of his cool, there was a snap to his tone.

“Come on, man! You tell us next to nothing about her and then just bring her into our most private circle? What if she is just looking to make money out of what she now knows?” His voice was laced with real worry. “Think of what that would do. Tommy loves Mike but he is still married to Jamie. It would rip his life apart. I mean the studio would have kittens over the fact that Superman likes to fuck Lex Luthor in the ass. And don’t get me started on what it would do to Shemar and Matt.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

“I just don’t see what reason you trust her so much. So I offered to match whatever she thought she was going to get for the story in exchange for her silence and her absence.” he finished and winced as Chris turned a violent shade of red.

“You what??” Chris whispered through clenched teeth. “Offered money...told her to leave...’thing’ for her...” Chris trailed off as he turned to pace away a moment and collect his self control. His face was still very angry when he turned around. Jensen was more than taken aback by Chris’ reaction. He began to doubt the logic that lead him to do what he did.

Chris marched toward him and his anger snapped at last.

“Jensen I love you man but sometimes you are such a fucking asshole!” His words were hollered with greater volume than either of them expected. The shouting drew Jared’s attention and he made his way out of the water. By the time he reached the pair, Chris was all heavy brows and chest heaving mad while Jen looked angry but a little chagrined as well. 

“...fucking wrong, no clue!” Chris was saying as the lanky man stepped next to him, wiping water from his face.

“Hey, guys. What the fuck?” Jared asked and tried to figure out what he’d missed. Jensen got to his feet and gave a defiant look at Chris.

“So then tell me. Chris. Tell me why you trust her so much if you aren’t sleeping with her.” Jensen said and Jared put the pieces together. He chuckled sardonically. That drew Chris’ attention.

“Oh, I should have guessed you’d be thinking the same stupid shit as him.” Jared looked stunned at Chris’ ire.

“Hold up, Chris.” he said trying to keep his voice level and calm, “We are just worried about the group as a whole. Looking out for each other is what we do, right?” His hazel eyes were soft but sure. Chris heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. 

“Meet me in a half hour at the big house, just the two of you.” With that cryptic statement he got back in the camo cart and took off.

Jared looked at Jen and gave a twisted smile.

“That went....well.” he said sarcastically. Jensen shook his head and motioned to their bungalow.

“I haven’t ever seen him that angry.” Jensen said in a low voice. “We might be way off base here, Jay.” Jared grimaced at the thought. That would be so very not good.

Not good now that he and Jen had admitted their mutual interest. Nothing concrete or serious as of yet. But there was something between them they couldn’t ignore any longer. He knew that fact was a big part of why Jensen was so concerned about Cali’s motivations. 

Too complicated at the moment, both of them involved with other people, women to be exact. Their job as very straight brothers . The still rampant prejudice of Hollywood ever threatening. Being outed, or the implication of an outing and they would both be true and well fucked without having gotten further than a few hot kisses. Now that would be a fucking crime, Jared thought as he followed Jensen into the bungalow. 

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation is made then things go bad....will the J's figure out their mistake?

When Chris got back to the cottage he had cooled down some. Not fully but he knew he had to chill or Cali would read him before he set foot in the house. 

He closed the door behind him and the sounds of Steve and Cali laughing reached him. He rounded the corner and found his best friend poised with a paint brush in hand and looking like a deer in headlights. Cali was cross legged on the floor giggling and shaking her head. 

“It’s not life or death Steve. Really just give it a go.” She encouraged and shook her head again. Steve sighed and gave a tentative pass with the green paint. He created a swirl in the midst of a hedge Cali had been working on. The Empath nodded and waved her hand. 

“See, no one died. And you didn’t ruin it.” She smiled her mega watt smile. Chris could feel the gentle way she was soothing Steve and his heart warmed. She was a wonderful woman and he hoped he could get Jen and Jay to see that as well. His sliver of anger was felt by the girl making her turn her head and wink at him.

“Chris seems you have been holding out on me.” She quipped and pushed some of the soothing his way. “Steve is a Picasso.” She teased. The blond stuck out his tongue at her and gave another swipe with the brush.

“Keep sassing me girl and I will paint smiley faces all over your masterpiece.” He teased back making her crow with laughter again. His eyes found Chris and gave a questioning look. The shorter man shrugged and took a seat on the displaced sofa.

“Cal, I want to apologize for my stupid ass friend. He doesn’t understand what is going on and I think we may need to give him and Jared part of the story.” His handsome face creased with his irritation. “I know how Jen can be when he gets something in his head. If he thinks there is something being withheld he will never let it go.” He sighed again and looked at her. Cali chewed her lip for a moment and then stood up. She crossed to him and crouched down in front of her friend.

“How much do you think we have to tell them?” she asked her voice cracking with worry. “It was  
beyond hard for me to tell you, Chris and I trust you like no other person I have known.” Her pretty face clouded. “At this, moment I am not sure how the man who said such filthy things to me this morning has anything to do with the man you have told me about.” She stood up and began to clean up her paints.

“I will stay if that is what you and Steve want. The only negativity I have gotten was from Jensen this morning and a small pulse from Tom at the beginning of the night.” She caught Chris’ worry and shook her head quickly. “It passed. I think he was just worried about my being a new person and knowing about him and Mike.” She assured him and then smiled bravely. “The rest of the guys seemed to be fine and even liked me. I am not trying to be difficult I know they mean everything to you. That is why I was going to leave.” Chris got up and walked to her then pulled her into a hug. 

“I know that, Cal. You are not the one with the problem though. That falls squarely in Jensen’s lap. He was out of line and way the fuck off base.” He said and then rubbed his hands up and down her back in an affectionate way. 

“But I told the two of them to meet us at the house so we need to decide what you want to tell them. I think if you keep to the basics and maybe give them a demonstration, not that you are a performing monkey. I just think they will both accept it better if they have their own senses to prove it.” He leaned back and looked into her amber eyes. “I want you to believe me when I tell you that once we clear this up Jen will fall all over himself to make amends. He is gonna feel like a giant asshole.” Chris snickered.

“As he well should.” Steve said setting down his brush and giving her a warm look. “You didn’t deserve that kind of wake up call.” He said and arched a brow. “Don’t think for a minute I’m not gonna chew him out for treating a guest on my land in such a shit way.” He said and wiped his hands on a rag. Cali laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well I will follow your lead in this one. You tell them the facts you think they need and I will field any questions that come up. I still don’t know that he will ever trust me though.” She replied and went to finish putting her tools away and clean her brushes. Steve and Chris shared a heavy look then sighed in unison.

 

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

The three of them were sitting in Steve’s comfy living room when the J’s finally turned up at the house. The two tall men walked into the room to find them sharing a laugh. The mirth quickly subsided at their approach. 

The hostility still came off Jensen in waves. Cali stiffened in the arm chair she was curled up on. Then she got the overwhelming vibe of protectiveness, this time from Jared. His energy seemed to surround and shield the shorter man next to him. 

A realization dawned in her mind. Suddenly she had another piece of the puzzle. She wondered if Chris and Steve knew about this change in Jared and Jensen’s friendship. From the careful way they held themselves she guessed not.

What was with these guys and not sharing their truth with their closest and dearest? She wondered to herself.

Jensen’s green eyes raked over her and then moved to look at his friends with an arched brow. His arms were folded defensively across his chest, feet planted firmly.

“Ok so we are here. What can you possible say to convince me this isn’t a terrible idea?” he asked, his words laced with acid. Jared’s eyes were dark and slightly slit as he looked Cali over as well.

Chris sighed and shared a head shake with Steve before motioning them to come all the way in and have a seat.

“Look, sit your asses down and listen before you start jumping to conclusions.” He said a bit harshly. At the small look of surprise that crossed their faces he softened a little. 

“Please Jen? I am asking you to listen.” He added and gazed at one of his oldest friend with sincerity. Jensen relented a bit and nodded before they took the offered seats. Both sat forward on the sofa, hands clasped over their spread knees. It was a posture that spoke of compliance but not acceptance. 

Chris rubbed his jaw as he considered where to start. He took a breath and began with the dark place he had been in when he met Cali. He was candid about his plunge to rock bottom and went into detail about that first night.

“Talking to her was easy as breathing, like talking to one of you. I was drowning and Cali threw me a lifeline.” He said smiling at the coiled up girl and then went on to explain their two weeks in New Orleans. He spoke of his return to himself of her encouragement and gentle support. 

As he spoke the tension in Jensen’s shoulders began to ease and Jared’s face began to soften. Cali started to get subtle feelings of remorse from them. But she knew that could change in a heartbeat once they got to the “tricky” part of the story. 

“I knew I couldn’t have come back so quickly and with such balance if Cali hadn’t come into my life at that moment in time. And that had me thinking. I couldn’t understand just what had happened, other than she gave me exactly what I needed when I needed it most. “ 

He went on to tell them of their conversation in the pizza place and how she later confessed to being an Empath. This brought the return of distrust in both men’s faces as Cali had expected it to. Chris held up his hand.

“Hold your disbelief and just fucking listen.” He snapped and then explained that she used her gift to heal people in emotional pain. All four men looked at her and she tried not to bow under the weight of their collective stares. 

“I can show you if you are willing.” She said in a soft voice. Jensen and Jared looked around the room still unsure if this was a joke or not. Finally Jared gave in. Thrusting his chin out, he gave her an arch look and nodded.

“Ok, show me.” He said and the tone of his voice screamed I dare you. Cali suppressed a snicker at his childishness and closed her eyes. She reached out energetically and grasped the tendrils of the affection and lust thrumming between the two men. She gave a little tug and turned up the volume so to speak. There were twin gasps and sudden confusion, embarrassment and then a little fear that spiked from them both. Gently she soothed them and gave emotional assurance that she wouldn’t use it against them. She withdrew her empathic touch and slowly opened her eyes. 

Jared and Jensen were leaned back on the sofa staring at her with bewildered expressions. She could see the questions racing across their minds and tried to keep the soothing energy flowing. No need for the two men to fear her. That was the last thing she wanted. 

“How…what…that…” Jared floundered for a sentence. Jensen’s eyes locked onto the young woman and seemed to be trying to read her mind. She lifted one shoulder and shook her head.

“I didn’t ask for this and it isn’t something I can avoid either. You could say this is my calling and even if I wanted to walk away from it I couldn’t. My path in this life has been laid out for me and I cannot do else but walk it.” She confessed and lowered her head to her drawn up knees. 

Her little trick she had done drained her already tapped energy. She needed to recharge. Chris caught the way she seemed to sag energetically and became alarmed.

“Cal, are you ok?” He asked and shot up from his seat. “What’s wrong?” he prompted her, running a hand over her head and trying to get her to look at him.

“It’s one of the drawbacks to being around so much emotional activity for so long.” She whispered and tried to give him a smile. “My batteries are sapped.” She said and looked apologetic. “You know it’s harder when I have to do distance.” She reminded him and Chris felt like an ass. 

“Shit I am so sorry darlin’.” He said and cast his eyes around. 

“What do you need?” Steve asked as he hovered over Chris’ shoulder. Chris gritted his teeth and sent a dark look at the now sheepish pair on the sofa. 

“She needs contact.” He said. 

Suddenly Cali’s back stiffened and she shivered. Chris saw her eyes flash and his heart clenched. 

“Cali…what was that?” he asked fearing the answer. She stuttered for a moment and then her eyes rolled in her head.

“Activated.” She gasped and there was a ripple of empathic energy in the room. Chris’ eyes grew huge and he looked at the J’s. Cali shook her head. 

“Not them…Michael.” She gasped and struggled to her feet. 

The men watched in stunned silence as Cali’s physical body seemed to shift before their eyes. Though they couldn’t pinpoint what had changed at first. When she straightened up she was taller, her curves seemed to be sharper, her limbs longer. Her hair was lighter, more red than brown now. It was a stunning thing to watch.

Chris was awed. 

He had never seen her activated for someone else. It was a little frightening to think she couldn’t control this. Just as her words sunk into their stunned brains, there was the sound of shouting outside.

The men all turned as one and headed out the door. Cali followed slowly, her head swimming with the pain she was feeding off of Michael.

Their feet thumped on the steps and hurried down the hill toward the barn. The shouting was coming from Michael and Tom’s place.

They were screaming at each other. Tom stood on the porch of their cottage, his face a black expression of anger. Mike was walking away at a rapid pace shouting obscenities over his shoulder, crying.  
“Get your skinny ass back in this house, Michael.” Tom roared as he saw the others approaching “Or so help me you will regret it.” His words made Mike laugh hysterically. 

“Or what? You lying sack of shit.” Mike’s words dripped with pain. “You’ll punch me? Lead me on? Dump me?” He waved his arms in the air and then seemed to run out of gas. “What can you do that you haven’t already done to me?” He asked the tears streaking his face. 

“I fucking hate you.” He sobbed and crumpled down as the others arrived. Jensen reached him first and went to his knees to catch his friend. Jared looked from the broken form of Mike and then to the figure of Tom shaking with rage on the porch.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jared bellowed. Chris and Steve skittered to a halt as they took in the scene. Jensen was holding Michael up and his hand lifted the other man’s face. His pretty features creased in anger and green eyes like lasers turned to Tom.

“You fucking punched him in the face?” Jensen’s voice like ice cut through the air. Michael’s lip was bleeding and his cheek was beginning to swell. Jared made a growling sound as he advanced toward the other tall man.

“You son of a bitch!” Jared shouted and lunged for Tom. Chris and Steve rushed to intercept what would be a nasty fist fight just as Cali appeared. She went straight to Michael and Jensen. Kneeling down she took over tending to him and nudged Jensen toward the scuffle that was ensuing. 

“Stop them” She gasped. Jensen looked at the girl with confusion, his eyes going wider as he saw the flash of light when her hand came into contact with Mike. The broken man seemed to cleave to her as she enfolded him in her arms. He pressed his face to her neck and began sobbing anew. Jensen stumbled to his feet and moved to do as she said. 

The ruckus had drawn the attention of the others by now and things were only getting more chaotic. Cali couldn’t split her energy to quell the others. She was too drained and needed all her focus for Michael. 

His pain had activated her, she was his now. 

The questions and confusion of the other guys as they arrived was drowned out for Mike and Cali. She rubbed circles on his back and made soothing sounds as he mumbled in his sorrow.

“It was all a lie….never meant it….never gonna leave her…” Cali understood and her heart ached for him. Shemar was helping Jensen and Aldis pull Jared back as Chris, Steve and Chad pushed Tom back into the cottage. Cali was startled when she noticed someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Misha bent over them.

“Let us help you get him back to the big house.” He said calmly. Matt was hovering behind him and nodded his agreement. She was a little stunned that he had broken through the imprinting that was happening. The three of them managed to get the emotionally distraught man up the hill to the house and onto the sofa in the living room. 

“Do you need anything?” Matt asked with a worried look in his brown eyes. Cali settled with Michael leaning against her.

“Something for the swelling on his cheek and probably some water.” She said with a grateful tone. Misha appeared with a wet paper towel and cleaned Mike’s lip as Matt hurried off to get the ice and water she asked for.

“I am a little shocked that Jared went for Tom like that.” She said, Mike had settled with his face once more tucked into her neck and was in a slight daze brought on by her soothing energy. “He is such a gentle soul.” Misha leaned back and sighed.

“Jared hates a bully. Especially men of his own stature using their size and strength in such a manner.” He explained in a soft tone. “Doesn’t matter that Mike is strong and can defend himself, Tom is bigger and if I may be candid he has a mean streak” Misha looked at her with eyes that seemed to know more than he spoke. Before she could question him Matt returned.

“Here this s-should help the s-swelling.” He said and fidgeted like a nervous cat. Cali took the towel full of ice as he set the glass of water on the table.

“Thank you, Matthew.” She said and spared him a small smile. Her attention turned back to Mike and she spoke softly to him, getting him to lean back on the sofa so she could put the ice pack on his face. His eyes closed and he seemed to deflate. His left hand clutched at hers while he held the pack with his right. 

Cali poured soothing and calm into their new bond as she looked carefully at Misha. Dark blue eyes gazed back with calm and a little curiosity. They were quite for a while. Finally, unable to settle, Matt stuttered that he was going to check on the others and slipped out.

Once he was gone Misha crossed his arms and leveled his gaze at her. He had a slight curve to the corner of his mouth.

“Empathic healer am I right?” he stated more than asked. “Avatar of Eros.” Cali’s eyes grew large as she sucked in a breath. Her mouth dropped open for a beat and then she shook herself.

“How…how do you know that?” she whispered, stunned by his candor. Mish smiled knowingly and leaned forward to keep eye contact.

“Beside the fact that I felt when you linked to each of us last night, I have known another like you in the past.” Cali looked panicked for a moment and Michael whimpered as her energy spiked. Misha held a hand up and shook his head. 

“You have nothing to fear from me. I see nothing but good with what you and others like you do. It’s a sacred path you walk and I commend you for it.” His voice was sincere and kind. Cali was floored and stared back at him in wonder.

“I took it upon myself to do research when my path crossed Circe’s. She saved my life and I am getting the picture that you did the same for Chris and now Michael.” Cali was stunned and at the same time it clicked why he was able to get her attention in the midst of imprinting on Mike. Misha was an infinitely Zen being and his grasp of who and what she was gave him the spiritual calm to slip in and grab her attention when nothing short of an nuclear blast normally would. 

“That is amazing.” She replied and gave a crooked grin. “I don’t know Circe but if she saved someone like you I am a fan of her work.” She chuckled with him for a moment and then jumped as the front door banged. Mike groaned and curled back against her, the ice pack falling to his lap and nearly spilling on the floor. Cali grabbed it up and once more pulled him to her shoulder. Her hand rubbing up and down his back as she promised he was safe. 

The first to appear in the room were Chris and Jensen, both taking them in with wild agitated eyes. Before Cali could tell them they needed to calm down and stay back, Misha was up and herding them and the others that followed behind them into the kitchen.

“You are all wild and wooly, leave Mikey to Cali, she knows what he needs right now,” he assured them as they all looked confused but complied.

Standing around the island in the kitchen the men all traded looks and questioning glances. Chris squinted at Misha and the dark haired man chuckled.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out what she was, Kane?” he asked. Chris looked incredulous and Steven laughed.

“Of course Misha would know.” He shook his head. There was a sudden chorus of questions and some foul language as the rest of the tribe tried to catch up. Seeing that Chris and Steve were still getting their footing in the subject, Misha took the lead. With much simpler words than Chris he explained who and what Cali was and how important it was that she stay close to Michael. 

Chris was a little irritated at how easily Misha explained it but was grateful he could. Shemar was leaning against the counter with Matt leaning against his chest. Chad sat on the counter next to them lighting a cig and squinting. Aldis leaned with both hands on the island and a stunned expression. Jared and Jensen stood back by the door, a cloud of concern and more than a little chagrin hovering around them. Chris moved to the fridge and got out beers. Passing them out to any and all who held up a hand.

“Ok so this is some grade A spooky shit.” Aldis stated and took a long pull of his bottle. “I mean this is for real? Like, you aren’t just putting us on for a laugh, right?” He looked around the room and no one seemed to be humorous at all. 

Chris sighed and told his side of the story trying to keep it as simple as Misha had, he was mostly successful.

“So yeah, it’s for real.” He finished and downed half his beer. Chad suddenly spoke up.

“The bigger question is what to do about douche bag Tommy Boy. He is way the fuck out of bounds and I don’t know if I trust him not to stir the shit pot again.” There were grim faces and grumbling as they took in the colorful words. Jared expressed concern that Tom would try to worm his way back into Mike’s good graces once he cooled down. Chad nodded and pointed at his friend.

“That’s my fucking point! I don’t care how long they have been fucking, what he did was beyond fucked. Did you see what the fuck he did to the house?” he asked. Jared’s handsome face grew angry again.

“How long was it going on and what if we had been still at the lake? He could have killed Mike.” Jared’s voice was tight with seething anger. Jensen put hand on his shoulder calming the taller man some what.

“Take a breath, big guy, Mikey’s still with us.” He said calmly. Chris finished his beer and was going for another then the sound of a gunning engine and scattering gravel came through the windows. 

“Well fuck.” Steve said looking out to see a dark blue rental car speeding away. “Seems Tom has elected to run away.” His voice was full of disappointment. Misha felt a sudden pull from Cali and excused himself. He moved back into the living room knowing full well Jen had followed him.

Misha found Cali struggling to stand with Mike still stuck to her like a monkey. She gave him an amusing expression.

“I think we should get him back to my digs. I need some time alone with him to finish the imprint.” She explained. Misha went to help her with the mostly limp figure but Jensen reached them first. He offered his shoulder to steady Michael. His green eyes catching Cali’s for a beat.

“Let me help.” He said with his voice laced with apology. Cali gave him a tight nod and they moved toward the door. Misha hustled back to the kitchen to let the others know. 

Navigating the steps was a comedy of errors but they managed to get Mike down them and into the golf cart. Cali looked up from her charge to see the rest of them spilling out onto the porch.

“I think he needs some rest and since he seems to have taken to me I am gonna take him back to my cottage.” She explained, trying to stick to their story. Chris smiled and gave a little shake of his head.

“Take all the time you need, Cal. Misha explained better than either of us could.” He laughed a little as she eyed Misha and then shrugged. It really wasn’t her main concern at this point. All that mattered was Michael.

Jensen got behind the wheel and started the cart. He noticed the arched brow Chris gave him. Shrugging he backed the cart up.

“You should know better than anyone that when I am wrong I admit it, Kane.” He said and turned the cart toward the woods. Steve let out a warm chuckle and went back inside to make up some provisions for Cali and Mike. 

Chad watched the cart drive off and gave a hoot.

“Despite not having a dick, that Skirt is fucking awesome.” He stated and took the mostly full beer out of Matt’s hand and downed it.


End file.
